1. Field of the Invention
As this invention is used to store data to frame memory when the data converted into block unit on digital HDTV(ATV) shall be displayed and also used as an address generator to convert data format into raster scan method via frame memory when, by using blocktransform including DCT(DISCRETE COSINETRANSFORM), VQ(VECTOR QUANTIZATION) etc., data format with raster scan method coming from camera shall be changed to data format of block unit, which is convenient to condense, through frame memory or data composed of block unit shall be displayed on screen after restoring the condensed data, it is concerning raster format converter circuit of HDTV applicable for all systems, which use blocktransform or DCT, VQ etc., i.e. HDTV(High Definition Television), ATV(Advanced Television), MPEG(Moving Picture Experts Group), JPEG(joint Photographic Experts Group), Video Phone etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, ATV(Advanced Television) is aimed to realize highly precise and large sized screen with increasing scanning line number more than twice and also aspect ratio comparing with the existing television.
With basic frame of 1125 scanning line number, 1025 active scanning line, 60 Hz field frequency, 2:1 interlaced scanning, 16:9 aspect ratio, pixel number, 1920 luminance signal, 960 color difference signal, its standardization is being led by CCIR(Comittee Consutatif International des Radiocommunications).
For one example of such HDTV art, the American patent application Ser. Nr. 07/721515 by The Glass Valley Group Inc. can be illustrated.
As a video signal communication method which transmits together data appointing the deleted part on wide screen and according to the transmit ted signal possibly receives via general TV with narrow screen, when receiving in the form of regular order after each time extruding of luminance component(Y) & color component(C1, C2) corresponding to TV signal of wide aspect ratio, this is developed under consideration of the interchangeability with MTSC television system.
Accordingly, as such existing art is for the interchangeability with NTSC television system, it could not suggest the art to convert data format into raster scan method through frame memory.
The purpose or this invention is to offer raster format converter system used as an address generator in frame memory, in HDTV condensing image data by using blocktransform including DCT(DISCRETE COSINE TRANSFORM), VQ(VECTOR QUANTIZATION) etc., and then to offer the method of luminance signal processing & color difference signal processing.